villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sheriff Cleghorn
Sherrif Gomer Cleghorn '''and Deputy Wendell 'are the main antagonists of the ''Talespin episode, Citizen Khan. They are two corrupt officers who work for Khan Industries, running an mining town called Boomstone owned by Shere Khan, the CEO of Khan Industries. History They are first seen when Baloo (the protagonist of the series), Kit, and Wildcat were flying their plane (the Sea Duck) around their area. Without hesitation, Cleghorn has Wendell to fire a rock at one of the Sea Duck's propellers, forcing Baloo to land near Boomstone. This allows Cleghorn and Wendell to take the trio into custody. After putting up a kangaroo trial, Cleghorn (acting as the judge) sentences the trio to six months of hard labor working in the mines. His secretary Clementine Clevenger is strongly opposed to this, reminding of the fact that Cleghorn is doing this to speed up the progress of the mining operation in Boomstone by bringing in more 'volunteers' against their will. After Cleghorn sends Clementine to finish up her reports, Wendell drags the three to silver mines to get them to work. The trio then soon learn that the mine doesn't possess any silver, but instead possess a certain type of rock mineral called urgonium, which is proven to be highly explosive by hard contact, and that Cleghorn and Wendell have been withholding the information from Khan for their own greedy purposes. It wasn't until Wildcat accidentally set of an explosion by dropping a urgonium pebble onto a bucket full of the stuff, that Baloo and Kit notice a similarity between him and a painting of Shere Khan. Taking the opportunity, the trio fool Cleghorn and Wendell into believing that Wildcat is Shere Khan, and the two offer to make amends by offering better treatment for them. However, the stakes are risen when three of the miners (believing Wildcat to be Shere Khan) kidnap him and tie him up in their tunnels, determined to make him pay for the abuse they are forced to endure while working in the mines. Upon hearing of the kidnapping, Clementine informs Cleghorn and Wendell about this, but the two refuse to help out and instead lock up Baloo and Kit in a cell to silence them. When Clementine finally decides to report this by calling Khan Industries herself (unaware that on the end of receiver, she is speaking with the real Khan, who starts to grow suspicious about this), Cleghorn has her locked up in his office. Baloo and Kit manage to escape out from their cell (since Wendell forgot to actually lock their door and had left the keys on it) while Clementine escapes throughout the window. However, anticipating that the three would head back to the mines to save Wildcat and clear the misunderstanding with the miners, Cleghorn and Wendell set up a explosion to seal off the entrance to the mines, leaving them trapped. Cleghorn and Wendell then plan to escape away from Boomstone with all the urgonium they can handle. However, Wildcat manages to build up a mining vehicle made out of wood and metal, allowing himself and his friends, along with Clementine and the miners, to escape, just as the real Khan arrives in his plane to investigate the situation. Realizing that they have been fooled by the trio, Cleghorn attempts to pass off by lying to Shere Khan that Wildcat was trying pose as him to steal his mines. However, Khan doesn't buy it, and upon hearing about the urgonium that the miners (whom Khan doesn't even know, as Cleghorn and Wendell have been forcing them to work in the mines without Khan's knowlege) told him about, Khan questions Cleghorn of why he hasn't been informed about it in the first place. Realizing now that they have been exposed of their illegal activities, Cleghorn and Wendell board on their hovercraft to escape with their supply of urgonium, but Baloo, Kit and Wildcat manage to stop them in their tracks by throwing spoiled kumquats at their hovercraft, causing them to land-crash. In the end, Khan demotes both Cleghorn and Wendell to be working in the mines as punishment for their actions, and to ensure their cooperation, he promotes Clementine to be their new mining foreman. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Pigs/Boars Category:Wolves Category:Male Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Business Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Smugglers Category:Bombers Category:Abusers Category:Evil Cops Category:Dark Judges Category:Greedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Master of Hero Category:Thief Category:Vandals Category:Liars Category:Gaolers Category:Kidnapper Category:Gunmen Category:Child-Abusers Category:Misogynists Category:Extremists Category:Traitor Category:Cowards Category:Control Freaks Category:Bullies Category:Power Hungry Category:Living Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Thugs Category:Sadists Category:Jerks Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Slavedrivers Category:Criminals